Remercier les défunts
by Lolie-Love
Summary: Jiraiya est à la recherche de Tsunade. Quand il la retrouve, elle avait déjà rencontré Orochimaru. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire et une visite inattendue va changer leurs avenir. /!\ 2 LEMONS


Tsunade était pensive. Les demandes de ses anciens coéquipiers la travailler énormément. L'un lui demandais de soigner ses bras en échange de redonner la vie à son amant et son petit frère mais à la condition de lui fournir des cadavres. L'autre lui proposait de revenir à Konoha et de devenir le cinquième Hokage. La première proposition la tentait énormément. Pouvoir revoir son frère, le serrer dans ses bras et voir son joli sourire. Et embrasser son grand amour serait un merveilleux cadeau... Mais si elle soignait Orochimaru, elle savait qu'il détruirait à la moindre occasion le village que son grand-père avait bâti. Dan et Nawaki lui manquaient, elle voulait les revoir. Elle voulait sa famille ...  
Alors que la femme pensait, une voix résonnait dans son esprit. Elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne pensait plus entendre. Cette voix, l'appelait, la supplier de l'écouter. Elle crut qu'elle était déjà soûle sans même avoir commencé à boire.

 _« Tsunade ! C'est moi, Dan !  
-Dan... Tu me manques tellement._ **Répondit-elle**  
 _-Tsunade, ne fait pas ça, écoutes pas ta tête mais ton cœur._ **Supplia-t-il**  
 _-Il me dit que je dois te ramener auprès de moi afin de continuer notre histoire…_ **Soupira la princesse**  
- _Non, je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours mon cœur mais tu dois avancer sans moi. Tu as gâché ta vie à cause de ma mort…_  
- _Je ne peux pas, je t'aime tellement. Je n'ai même pas pu te donner un enfant, un fils... C'est moi qui a tous gâché !_ **Pleurnicha Tsunade  
** - _Tu aurais été une mère merveilleuse mais ce ne sera pas avec moi, refais ta vie et fonds une famille._ **Avoua Dan**  
- _Je n'ai personne et je ne suis plus toute jeune !_ **Cria la femme**  
- _Faux. Tsunade, je suis dans ton esprit, j'ai accès à tes sentiments. Tu es amoureuse d'un autre homme mais tu te forces à les niés._  
- _Jiraya..._ **Souria Tsunade**  
- _Oui Tsunade, tu es tombée follement amoureuse de lui sans t'en rendre compte. Avoues lui, fonces... Je sais qu'il t'aime aussi. Je m'en vais désormais. Sois heureuse, tu es encore bien jeune ! »_

Dan s'en alla définitivement. Elle souriait réellement pour la première fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte de chambre. Elle vit Jiraiya et son cœur s'emballa. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle aimait l'ermite.

 _« Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre entre deux vieux amis_. **Demanda l'ermite des crapauds**  
- _Je..._ **Elle se tut**

Plus elle le regardait, plus elle avait envie de lui. Son désir grandissait, elle le voulait là et toute de suite. Tsunade s'approcha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Jiraiya puis donna des baisers dans le creux de sa mâchoire. Celui-ci surprit se recula rapidement, pensant que cette dernière était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Elle le regarda tendrement mélanger à de la tristesse. Elle comprit, Jiraiya ne l'aimait plus, elle avait trop attendue. Elle voulut retourner dans sa chambre, seule. Mais son ami brisa le silence.

 _« Je ne veux pas profiter de toi quand tu as bu. Je t'aime Tsunade et je voudrai te faire mienne mais pas comme cela._ **Avoua Jiraya**  
- _Je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool mon amour._ **Rigola son amie**  
\- _Mon amour ? Tu veux dire que..._ **Il ne put finir sa phrase, Tsunade l'embrassa.**

 **/ LEMON /**

Il comprit qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait. Elle voulait qu'il la fasse sienne. Elle continua ses caresses tandis que Jiraiya baisa son cou. Il l'emmena sur le lit de son aimée et allongea celle-ci doucement sur le matelas. Il défie le ruban qui retenait son kimono et embrassa le sein droit et malaxa le gauche. Le désir de Tsunade grimpa encore plus. Il continua sa douce torture tout en baisant la moindre parcelle de peau de Tsunade. Il arriva à son pantalon et décida avant d'entreprendre la suite de remonter vers le visage de sa douce princesse et l'embrassa avec passion. Il l'aimait tellement et elle se donnait à lui. Il allait lui faire l'amour comme il se doit, doux et passionné.

Il se releva et tira sur son pantalon. Avant de continuer son expédition, Tsunade bascula afin de se retrouver sur lui. Elle vira tous les habits de Jiraiya et caressa son torse. Elle embrassa son amant tendrement sur les lèvres tout en se serrant contre lui. Elle caressa de ses lèvres les pectoraux de Jiraiya. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir devant la douceur de la princesse. Rare qu'elle se montrait aussi douce envers lui. Elle mit ses mains à l'extrémité de son pantalon et tira dessus rapidement. Il était en boxer et elle vit son membre remplit de désir. Elle enleva le dernier tissus qui gêner sa progression puis embrassa tendrement son membre et caressa ses couilles. Jiraiya gémit de plaisir mais attrapa le visage de Tsunade et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de basculer afin de passer au-dessus de la femme. Il lui enleva en simultané son pantacourt et son string. Il caressa son intimité et entra un doigt puis deux. Il joua avec son clitoris du bout de ses lèvres le suçant doucement. L'effet fut immédiat, elle cria de plaisir. Il remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa tendrement afin de faire durer le plaisir. Il se plaça à son entrée en la regardant.

« _Prête ?_ **Demanda le Sannin aux cheveux blanc**  
 _-Prête ! Fais-moi l'amour je t'en supplie, je veux te sentir en moi..._  
 _-Je t'aime tellement !_

Il pénétra Tsunade qui hoqueta de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la remplisse totalement. Il disait qu'il était bon dans ce domaine, il mentait. Il était excellent ! Jiraiya la regarda doucement et quand il vit qu'elle s'était habituée à son intrusion, il commença à bouger. Ses coup de reins étaient voluptueux et en parfait harmonie avec le corps de son amante. Elle hurla de plaisir. Il l'embrassa tout en continuant ses mouvements de plus en plus forts. Ils gémirent ensemble de plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Aucun des deux ne pouvait se lasser de leurs baisers qui étaient magiques. Ils étaient réellement fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Les coups de reins de Jiraiya s'intensifièrent et Tsunade connue un orgasme fulgurant qu'elle n'a jamais eu dans le passé. Il se libéra et éjaculat, sa semence se rependit à l'intérieur de son amante. Il se retira et s'écroula sur elle. Elle le serra fort contre elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Jiraiya, calme.

 **/ LEMON END /**

 _"Je t'aime Jiraiya !_ **Chuchota Tsunade  
** _\- Je t'aime aussi … Maintenant, Tsunade, tu es à moi !_ **Murmura Jiraiya**  
\- _Oui, comme tu es à moi désormais. S'il te plait Jiraiya, ne va plus voir les femmes dans les bains.  
-Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas te décrire dans mes livres. Pour te protéger. Et je ne peux pas arrêter mes livres, c'est mon salaire …  
-Je ne pourrai jamais te faire changer d'avis. Mais j'ai peur de te perdre…_ **Soupira Tsunade**  
 _\- JAMAIS ! Je t'aime depuis que nous sommes enfants, je ne pourrai te quitter._ » **S'exprima Jiraiya**

Ils finirent par s'endormirent enlacer. Shizune rentra de la chambre et lorsqu'elle les vit, elle rebroussa chemin et alla dans la chambre de maitre Jiraiya. Naruto n'était pas rentré, ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle était fatiguée mais décida d'aller chercher l'enfant afin qu'il se repose lui aussi. Elle n'eut pas de mal à le trouver, il s'était évanoui dans l'herbe. Elle le porta et le mis dans son lit.  
Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla, groggy. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé à l'auberge. Puis il regarda dans l'autre lit et au lieu de voir son Ermite pas net, il vit Shizune. Cette dernière se réveilla et lui adressa un sourire. Il ne posa pas de question mais la brune lui expliqua que Jiraiya et Tsunade ont passé la soirée ensemble et se sont endormis. Elle n'a pas voulu les déranger donc elle a pris cette chambre.

 **/ LEMON /**

Du côté du couple, Tsunade ouvrit un œil et sentit l'odeur de Jiraya. Elle donna des baisers sur le torse de son amant, qui sans qu'elle le remarque, était bien réveiller. Celui-ci se pencha et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Elle bascula et se retrouva sur lui. Elle le caressa de ses baisers, lui montrant qu'elle le désirait encore ce matin. Elle était devenue accro à lui. Elle était amoureuse et très câline, ce que Jiraiya apprécia. Leur relation allait à merveille.  
Jiraiya embrassa son amante et bascula afin de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à son nombril et caressa son intimité. Il finit par poser les lèvres sur celui-ci et remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il se plaça et entra en elle délicatement. Ses coups étaient beaucoup plus doux que la veille et il prit l'une de ses mains afin d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se libérèrent ensembles. Puis ils allèrent prendre une douche.

 **/ LEMON END /**

 _« J'ai quelque chose à te dire Jiraiya._ **Annonça la princesse**  
\- _Quel est-elle ?  
\- Orochimaru m'a proposé de ramener Nawaki et Dan de la mort. En échange de lui soigner ses bras… Hier, Dan est venu me parler dans mon esprit, grâce à lui j'ai pu avouer que j'étais tombée_ amoureuse _de toi Jiraiya. Rentrons à Konoha, ils ont besoin de leur cinquième Hokage._ **Dit Tsunade**  
- _Rentrons ensemble mais avant, profitons pour nous amuser un peu »_

Ils firent une balade, mangèrent et se baignèrent dans les bains mixes. A la fin de la journée, ils récupérèrent Shizune et Naruto pour leurs annonçait leurs retours au village et que Tsunade avait accepté le poste. Ils marchèrent durant trois jours et arrivèrent au village. Tsunade demanda à Jiraiya de vivre ensemble, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de sa présence. Elle aimait être dans ses bras.

Trois semaines passèrent depuis les retrouvailles. Tsunade était à son bureau en compagnie de son petit-ami quand elle fit un malaise. Jiraiya paniqua et appela Shizune en hurlant. Ils l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre et la brune lui fit beaucoup de test, elle ne trouva rien. Elle regarda Jiraiya et eu une idée, elle mit ses mains sur le ventre de son amie et maitre. Ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire.

« _Félicitation Maitre Jiraiya._ **Annonça Shizune**  
\- _Que ce passe-t-il_. **Demande Jiraiya**  
- _Vous allez être père. Tsunade est enceinte d'environ deux semaines._ **Dit Shizune**  
\- _Elle est enceinte ! »_

Il resta toute la journée avec Tsunade, veillant sur elle. Il était heureux, il allait être papa avec la femme qu'il a toujours aimé. Cependant, il devra l'annoncer à sa petite-amie. Il la regarda tendrement et posa sa main sur son ventre encore plat. Comment allait-elle le prendre ? Etre enceinte à cinquante ans était risquée que ce soit pour la mère ou pour le bébé. Il aimait déjà leur bébé et l'idée de ne pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras lui faisait mal. Cependant, il ne voulait pas perdre la femme qu'il aimait tellement.

Tsunade ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec confusion Jiraiya. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait et malgré tous, elle avait très peur. Et si elle avait une maladie incurable et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à vivre ? Jiraiya serait anéanti !  
Celui-ci embrassa son front et souriait tendrement. Tsunade était encore plus confue, elle osa demander ce qu'il se passait.

 _« Je suis mourante, n'est-ce pas ?_ **Demanda-t-elle**  
- _Non, tu n'es pas mourante, c'est une véritable surprise ma chérie._ **Répondit l'Ermite**  
- _Arrête les devinettes et dis-moi »_

Jiraiya souriait bêtement et posa tendrement une main sur le ventre de Tsunade. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il lui prenait. Ne pouvant la laisser dans l'ignorance, au risque de vraiment perdre leur futur enfant, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, il lui annonça doucement.

« _Tsunade, mon amour. Tu es enceinte ! On va avoir un bébé._ **Lui annonça son petit-ami**  
 _-Je suis …Enceinte. Un bébé…_ **Bégaya Tsunade**  
 _-Oui mon amour, tu vas être maman »_

Pour la première fois, Tsunade était vraiment heureuse. Elle était enceinte, elle allait avoir un enfant qui l'appellerai maman et elle allait avoir sa propre famille avec son ancien coéquipiers désormais petit-ami. Elle nageait dans le bonheur total.  
Quelques jours plus tard, elle sortit de son lit et descendit dans le salon. Elle vit Jiraiya avec un berceau qu'il était en train de monter. Tout allait très vite. Cela faisait seulement quatre semaines qu'elle était en couple avec lui et ils allaient accueillir leur premier bébé. Cependant, elle devait avouer qu'en réalité c'était comme-ci ils ont été toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre. Leur futur enfant était le fruit de leur amour.  
Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et l'enlaça tendrement. Jiraiya sera un excellent père, elle en était sûre et certaine. Il se retourna et la fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Puis, il leva un peu le haut de Tsunade pour faire apparaitre son ventre et il donna des baisers. Il avait hâte de voir leur bébé mais il avait aussi hâte que le ventre de son amour devienne rond et pouvoir sentir leur enfant bouger dans le ventre de sa mère. Ils étaient vraiment heureux.

 _« Tsunade, je sais que tu ne peux pas boire de l'alcool, que tu es fatiguée depuis ton malaise et le bébé qui va grandir dans ton ventre, je te propose une semaine de vacances bien reposante. En amoureux._ **Proposa Jiraiya**  
 _-Bonne idée, quand partons-nous ?_ **Demanda Tsunade**  
 _-Aujourd'hui, dès que j'aurai monté le berceau  
-Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?  
-Non, tu portes notre enfant. Laisses-moi monter le berceau »_

Il embrassa Tsunade et elle prépara leur valise. Elle remerciait encore une fois Dan de lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments envers Jiraiya. Elle aimait Dan et l'aimerait toujours. Mais désormais, elle avait Jiraiya et sa relation avec lui n'était pas pareil que celle avec Dan. Le dernier était doux, gentil et intelligent mais avec l'ermite, il se connaissait mieux que quiconque, il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, la vie était palpitante et il veillait toujours sur elle. Pendant la nuit, il avait l'habitude de la serrer contre lui. Maintenant, depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse il était devenu très protecteur et quand il dormait, il avait toujours une main posé sur son abdomen. C'était compréhensible, elle portait son enfant. Mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Cependant, être choyé comme le fait Jiraiya lui mettait du baume sur son cœur longtemps meurtrie. Et il lui a offert le plus beau cadeau. Donner la vie et une seconde chance d'être heureuse.  
Après avoir préparé la valise, Tsunade descendit dans le salon et vit que Jiraiya n'était plus là. Elle entendit un bruit et se retourna rapidement. C'était lui, il l'emmena dans la chambre de leur futur enfant. Elle vit le berceau, il était splendide. Elle caressa doucement son ventre encore plat et se lova dans les bras du père de son bébé. Ce dernier l'enlaça tendrement et posa une main sur son ventre.

 _« Et si on partait en vacance ?  
\- Oui allons-y »_

Ils allèrent dans un petit village loin de la tumulte. C'était le coin idéal pour se reposer et réfléchir. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses boutiques. Ils pourront faire des achats de jouets pour le bébé. Ils se rendirent dans un hôtel luxueux. Tsunade regarda Jiraiya lui faisant comprendre que c'était hors de son budget à elle. Celui-ci sourit et la fit avancer en gardant sa main dans le bas de son dos. Il alla à la réception tandis qu'elle était partie en courant vers des toilettes. Elle était au tout début de sa grossesse donc les nausées étaient bien présentes. Elle était encore patraque quand elle rejoignit son petit-ami à la réception. La réceptionniste remarqua la pâleur de Tsunade et elle demanda si tout aller bien, si elle avait besoin de s'allonger. Jiraiya mis ses deux mains sur le ventre de Tsunade et la réceptionniste comprit rapidement. Elle demanda à ses clients s'ils voulaient une chambre calme pour que la future maman puisse bien se reposer ce qu'ils ne refusèrent pas. Tsunade s'allongea sur le grand lit, les larmes aux yeux.

 _« Pourquoi ses larmes mon cœur ?  
-C'est le bébé._ **Confia Tsunade**  
- _Quoi ? Y a un problème ? Tu sens qu'il ne va pas bien ?_ **Paniqua Jiraiya**  
- _Non, il va bien mais il va avoir une mauvaise mère !_ **Sanglota-t-elle**  
 _\- Tsunade, tu seras une bonne mère. Tu l'aimes déjà et il n'est pas encore né. Certes, on ne sait toujours pas si ce sera une petite fille ou un petit garçon mais je sais que tu t'en fiches tant qu'il sera en sécurité et en bonne santé. Je corrige, tu ne seras pas une bonne mère mais tu seras une merveilleuse maman. Je t'aime Tsunade  
-Jiraiya… Tu seras vraiment un père exceptionnel. Notre enfant, il a de la chance… J'ai de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. Merci de me rassurer et d'être là. Pour le sexe de notre enfant, il faut attendre encore quelques semaines. Et tu as raison, je m'en fiche si ce sera une fille ou un garçon. Je t'aime aussi.  
-Alors prépares toi, je t'emmène diner en amoureux »_

Elle était rassurée. Il en profita pour lui voler un baiser puis parti se balader dans les rues. Tsunade vit sur le lit une robe. Elle était bleue ciel et arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était magnifique. Tsunade vit un mot écrit de la main de Jiraiya « Mets cette robe pour le diner de ce soir. Je t'aime Tsunade. PS : Je t'aime aussi bébé ». Elle ria à la dernière phrase, une chose était sûre, il sera un papa gâteau.  
Elle alla prendre une douche. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre nue et commença à parler à son bébé. Elle lui dit combien elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait hâte de le prendre dans ses bras. Quand elle avait fini elle enfila la robe et se coiffa. Jiraiya la rejoignit dans la chambre et fut scotché par la beauté de Tsunade. Il avait de la chance, il était devenu son petit ami. Il lui prit sa main et lui donna à baisemain avant de capturer les lèvres longtemps désirées.  
Il prit sa main pour l'emmener diné. Elle pensait à un bon restaurant mais fut surprit qu'ils allaient sur une colline. La vue était incroyable et le ciel étoilé donnait une ambiance des plus extraordinaires. Elle vit une couverture où était posé de la nourriture et des boissons… Sans alcool et très peu sucrée. Ils se mirent assis et commencèrent à manger. Elle apprit que Jiraiya avait passé la journée a préparé leur repas et elle trouva que c'était succulent, un vrai régal. A la fin du repas, ils regardèrent le ciel étoilé avec leurs mains enlacés sur le ventre de Tsunade. Devenir parents les remplissait de joie.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Jiraiya se leva et chercha quelque chose. Il s'approcha de Tsunade et l'embrassa doucement puis il embrassa le ventre de celle-ci. Il mit un genou à terre et le regarda dans les yeux.

 _« Tsunade, ça fait des dizaines d'années que je t'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès notre première rencontre même si tu me frappais ou si tu avais des seins inexistants. J'aimais ta personnalité et je l'aime toujours. Aujourd'hui nous sommes ensemble et nous allons avoir notre bébé. Nous serons une famille, toi, moi et lui. L'annonce de ta grossesse m'a rempli de joie, je vais être papa. Mais j'aimerai aussi être ton mari. Tsunade je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, veux tu m'épouser ? »_

Tsunade le regarda et elle souriait tendrement. Il commençait à avoir peur de briser leur relation. C'était un peu trop tôt pour la demander en mariage mais l'arrivé d'un bébé lui donner envie d'accélérer les choses. Encore un peu plus depuis cette grossesse. Elle continuait de le fixer et tout à coup, elle l'embrassa avec passion

 _« Oui, je veux que tu sois mon mari. Oui je veux t'épouser. Si tu veux absolument de moi comme ta femme ?_ **dit Tsunade**  
- _Oui je te veux comme femme »_

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
Quand ils rentrèrent de vacances, ils annoncèrent à tous leur mariage. Ils ont été applaudit et la cérémonie aura lieu dans six mois. En effet, ils voulaient se marier avant que Tsunade accouche et Jiraiya trouvait qu'avoir un ventre rond pendant le mariage était adorable. Surtout si c'était sa future femme.

Trois mois s'écoulèrent et on pouvait à peine deviner l'état que se trouvait Tsunade. Elle avait une légère bosse au niveau de son abdomen, signe de sa grossesse. Cependant, son kimono était encore ample et pouvait dissimuler facilement son ventre qui devenait rond. Jiraiya lui rendait visite tous les jours à son bureau et prenait soin de sa fiancée et mère de son futur enfant.  
Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, ils allaient savoir si ils allaient avoir un garçon et une fille. Globalement, ils se moquaient de connaitre le sexe avant ou après la naissance mais ils voulaient décorer la chambre selon le sexe de leur enfant ainsi que décider de son prénom. Ils avaient décidé tous les deux que lors du mariage, Jiraiya prendrait le nom de famille de Tsunade « Senju ».  
Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital et attendirent dans la salle d'attente. Tsunade avait demandé que ce soit Shizune qui s'occupe de sa grossesse. Elle leva les yeux et la vit, elle était souriante et très heureuse pour son amie. Un bébé et un mariage en quelques temps, la vie souriait enfin pour la princesse des limaces.  
Elle les fit venir dans une chambre et demanda à Tsunade de lever son haut et de défaire son bouton de son pantalon. Shizune mit le gel sur le ventre de la future maman et passa la sonde. Sur l'écran, ils virent pour la première leur bébé.

 _« Vous allez avoir une petite fille maitre Tsunade et maitre Jiraiya._ **Annonça Shizune**  
- _Elle va être magnifique, une mini Tsunade._ **Dit Jiraiya** , _il regarda tendrement sa fiancée. Elle aura ta beauté mon amour  
_ - _Et ton caractère sauf pour le coté pervers ! »_ **Dit Tsunade**

Ils rentrèrent chez eux le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient fous de joie à l'idée d'avoir une fille. Jiraiya avait interdit l'accès à la chambre de leur bébé à Tsunade, il voulait lui faire la surprise quand elle aura donné naissance à leur fille. Elle avait déjà vu le berceau mais ne savait pas grand-chose de la décoration.  
Tsunade regardait un magazine de robe de mariée. Son mariage avec Jiraiya approchait, dans trois mois elle serait officiellement son épouse et dans six mois, elle donnera naissance à leur enfant. Elle allait avoir sa propre famille.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Jiraiya rejoignit sa fiancée et posa ses lèvres sur le ventre arrondie de cette dernière.

Les mois s'écoulèrent doucement et le jour J était arrivé. Shizune aida son maitre à se préparer. La bosse était plus marquée, elle était désormais enceinte de six mois et aujourd'hui, elle s'apprêtait à épouser Jiraiya. Le père de son bébé.  
Dans la salle où allait se dérouler la cérémonie, les invités étaient impatients de découvrir la mariée. Ils étaient sûr et certains qu'elle sera d'une grande beauté. C'était Koharu, l'une des conseillers de Tsunade qui officialisera leurs unions et Homura, conseiller lui aussi, qui emmènera Tsunade à la cérémonie. Auparavant, ils ne s'entendaient pas. Mais depuis quelques mois, ils aidaient la future maman et elle leurs étaient très reconnaissante. Ayant plus ses parents, ni son sensei, Maitre Sarutobi, le troisième Hokage, Homura et Koharu auront le rôle de grands-parents dans la vie de la fille de Tsunade et Jiraiya.  
La musique retentit et tous se tournèrent vers la porte où la mariée allait apparaitre. Quand celle-ci se montra au bras de Homura, tous restèrent bouches baies devant la beauté de Tsunade. Elle portait une robe qui mettait en valeur ses formes et moulait son ventre rond, elle était ample au niveau du bas de la robe avec une très longue traine. Sa coiffure se composait d'un chignon travaillé et d'un diadème. Elle ressemblait à une vraie princesse tellement qu'elle était belle.  
Elle arriva auprès de son futur époux et le détailla de haut en bas, il était magnifique dans son costume trois pièce. Si elle pouvait, elle l'embrasserait de suite. Koharu commença à remercier tout le monde d'être venue au mariage des deux Sannin légendaires. Elle fit un discours qui dura quelques minutes puis regarda Jiraiya.

 _« Jiraiya, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Tsunade, cinquième Hokage ici présente, de l'aimer, de la protéger et de la choyée jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
-Oui je le veux !  
-Tsunade, veux-tu prendre pour époux, Jiraiya, ermite du Mont Myoboku ici présent, de l'aimer, de le protéger et de le choyer jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?  
-Oui je le veux !  
\- Vous pouvez passer les alliances et je vous déclare mari et femme, unis par le lien du mariage. Jiraiya, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »_

Il ne se fit pas prié et l'embrassa amoureusement. Les invités applaudissèrent, certains pleurèrent de joies et d'émotions. Ils étaient heureux qu'ils se soient enfin dits « oui ». Ils firent la fête jusqu'à ce que Tsunade soit fatiguée. Etant enceinte, elle fatiguait rapidement. Mais elle était heureuse.

Tsunade et Jiraiya étaient retournés chez eux. Ils étaient dans leur chambre enlacer, ils étaient heureux que dans quelques mois leur bébé sera présent. Cependant, l'accouchement inquiétait Tsunade. Elle avait peur que tout ce passe mal. Peur de perdre son enfant. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre rond et elle sourit tendrement. Elle attrapa la main de son mari et la posa sur le ventre. Il sentit leur bébé bouger pour la première fois. Elle bougeait souvent auparavant mais c'était très léger et seule Tsunade la sentait gigoter. Aujourd'hui, leur fille avait décidé de se manifester auprès de ses parents. Elle devait être surexcité elle aussi à l'idée de sortir du ventre de sa mère et pouvoir rencontrer sa maman et son papa. Jiraiya avait terminé la chambre de leur fille, celle-ci était en face de la leur. En effet, Tsunade avait prévu d'allaiter le bébé.

Les mois passèrent et Tsunade était à son dernier mois de grossesse. Elle était heureuse car elle allait bientôt serrer dans ses bras son enfant. Mais elle tardait à vouloir venir au monde. Apparemment, être dans le ventre de sa mère lui convenait bien au grand dam de Tsunade qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle était prête à donner naissance à sa fille. Jiraiya avait arrêté les missions pour ne pas louper l'accouchement de sa femme, il voulait absolument être présent et pouvoir couper le cordon ombilical qui relier la mère et la fille.  
Ils étaient dans le bureau de Tsunade, elle était debout et marchait afin d'essayer de déclencher l'accouchement. Elle avait tenue à continuer à travailler pour activer le travail mais en vain. Elle était toujours enceinte. Elle avait envie de donner naissance, elle était vraiment prête à être mère et d'allaiter son bébé.  
Le soir, elle se lova dans les bras de Jiraiya et regarda les flammes de la cheminée. Elle se retourna pour capturer les lèvres de son mari lorsqu'elle sentit une contraction. Elle agrippa son ventre et se leva. Deux minutes après, elle avait perdu les eaux. Le bébé arrivait !  
Jiraiya l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle aurait voulu aller à la maternité mais le travail s'intensifier, le bébé allait bientôt être là. Il appela Shizune pour qu'elle aide Tsunade à mettre au monde leur fille. Elle arriva accompagné de Koharu qui essaya de rassurer la future maman.  
Elle n'était pas encore prête à pousser, elle était dilatée à huit centimètre. Mais elle était presque prête, il fallait qu'elle atteigne dix centimètre. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus douloureuse, signe que le bébé arrivait.  
Une heure plus tard, Shizune ausculta l'avancer de la dilatation de Tsunade. Elle souriait doucement, et leur annonça que Tsunade était prête à pousser. Cette dernière écarta ses jambes afin de pouvoir accoucher.

 _« Maître Tsunade, à la prochaine contraction vous pousserez de toutes vos forces !_ **Ordonna Shizune**  
- _J'ai peur…_ **Sanglota Tsunade**  
- _Penses au bébé qui sera bientôt dans tes bras._ **Rassura Koharu**  
\- _Allez ma chérie, pousses._ » **Dit doucement Jiraiya**

Tsunade avait senti une contraction. Elle poussa aussi fort qu'elle pouvait mais elle ne sentit pas son bébé sortir. Shizune lui demanda de continuer de pousser encore. Elle retomba sur ses oreillers, épuisée. Son bébé n'était pas encore là et elle manquait d'air. Elle reprit son souffle et quand elle sentit une contraction arrivée, elle poussa. Quelques minutes, elle sentit une vive douleur entre ses jambe, la tête du bébé était dehors songea-t-elle.

 _« Je vois le haut du crâne de votre fille !_ **Annonça Shizune**  
 _-J'ai trop mal._ **Paniqua Tsunade**  
 _-Ce sera bientôt fini Maitre Tsunade._ **Dit doucement Shizune** _. Continuez de pousser »_

Tsunade poussa. Elle poussa si fort qu'elle devenait rouge. Son bébé n'était pas encore sorti. Elle dû reprendre son souffle pour ensuite pousser de nouveau. Elle retomba sur ses oreillers, ses cheveux détachaient dégouliné de sueur. Jiraiya lui tapota le visage avec une serviette. Une contraction la fit hurlait de douleur, son mari l'encouragea à pousser pour faire sortir le bébé. Elle poussa encore plus que les premières poussées. Elle cria de douleur, elle voulait que ça se termine. Elle voulait prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Shizune fit signe à Koharu de s'approcher et lui demanda de maintenir les jambes de Tsunade écartée.

 _« J'ai la tête de votre bébé. Ne poussez plus ! »_

En effet, le cordon s'était enroulé autour de sa tête. Si Tsunade continuait de pousser, elle serait étranglée et risquée de mourir. Shizune dégagea la tête du cordon et en profita pour dégager le liquide des narines du bébé. Elle releva la tête et fit signe à Tsunade de pousser. Cette dernière le fit et elle sentit son bébé sortir entièrement. Elle hurla tellement que la douleur était insupportable. Quelques secondes après, elle entendit pour la première fois, le cri de son enfant. Tsunade avait oublié la douleur et pleura de joie. Shizune lava l'enfant et le remit à sa mère. Jiraiya se mit derrière Tsunade, c'était un magnifique tableau. Koharu en profita pour prendre la petite famille en photo.

« _Comment va s'appelait cette petite princesse ?_ **Demanda Koharu**  
 _-Kaylia._ **Annonça fièrement Jiraiya**  
 _-C'est jolie._ **Dit Shizune**  
 _-Aussi jolie qu'elle ! »_ **Sourit tendrement Tsunade**

Kaylia commença à gigoter un peu. La naissance avait dû l'affamer car elle chercha à téter. Tsunade le remarqua et défit son haut pour sortir son sein. Le nouveau-né ouvrit la bouche pour mettre le mamelon de sa mère et se mit à téter tranquillement sous les yeux protecteurs de son père. Elle ressemblait énormément à Tsunade et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ils virent qu'elle avait les yeux de Jiraiya. Elle était magnifique. Kaylia avait pas très envie de lâcher sa mère, elle ne tétait plus mais était resté accrocher au mamelon de Tsunade, ça la rassurer. Elle agripper aussi le doigt de son père.

Tsunade s'était mariée avec Jiraiya et ensemble ils avaient une magnifique fille. Elle ferma les yeux et remercia Dan de lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Elle lui demanda de ne plus l'attendre, sa fille et son mari avait besoin d'elle. Et elle les aimait


End file.
